


Smoak 'N' Mirrors I: The Crystal-Blue Ninja Entwines The Sapphire Serpent

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Smoak 'N' Mirrors [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Series, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity watches Sara’s work-out.  Sara isn’t the only who ends up sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoak 'N' Mirrors I: The Crystal-Blue Ninja Entwines The Sapphire Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 2, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 9, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 776  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_Smoke ‘n’ mirrors,_   
_Elusive and sweet_   
_With the incense_   
_Of dreams._   


  


**Marilee Vorlatti**  
 **"The Old Country"**  
 **1922 C.E.**

Felicity checked the computer one last time and decided to run a diagnostic test. She started it and crossed her legs, swiveling her chair back and forth. Dressed in an ice-blue skirt and sleeveless pale-blue jersey, she fingered the silver wraparound snake bracelet with the _faux_ sapphire eyes wound around her right upper arm. The eyes winked in the light from the desk lamp.

It was quiet in the underground headquarters. No thrumming of music from upstairs could be heard. It was too early for the nightclub to open.

Felicity liked the quiet. It was often so chaotic around here.

_Nice to be able to catch my breath._

She swiveled around again as she heard a noise and relaxed. “Hello, Sara.”

Sara smiled. “Hello, Smoak.”

Felicity chuckled. “Oliver’s not here.”

“I’m not looking for Ollie.” 

The ninja walked over to the training area. Clad in a black shirt, pants, and leather jacket, she removed her boots as she tested the parallel rings. She tossed her jacket onto a chair and took hold of the rings, stretching as she swung her legs out. She held them briefly, bringing her legs down, then back up again. Her bare arms trembled as she exercised. She hopped down and rubbed her arms.

 _The sleeveless shirt is a definite good look,_ Felicity thought. She swung one leg as she crossed her arms, the light glinting off her glasses.

Sara picked up a staff and practiced feints and parries, her movements quick and skillful. Sara’s blond hair gleamed in the light, her face serious and determined.

Felicity watched appreciatively as Sara continued her work-out. One part of her mind was listening to the sounds of the diagnostic run while she noticed the angle that Sara took in her calculated fight.

Sara wasted no motion as she moved with mathematical precision. She was like a panther, prowling as she stalked across the mat. She performed a flurry of actions with the staff, ending with a flourish.

Sara turned and set aside the staff, strutting over to Felicity. Her smile caused a tingle of warmth to spread through her all the way down…she coughed.

“I like ‘em brainy,” Sara teased.

Felicity swallowed. “I like ‘em athletic.”

Sara laughed. She leaned over Felicity, who pushed back in her chair. “Glasses turn me on.” She touched a frame of Felicity’s eyewear.

Felicity was very aware of Sara’s bosom and the smell of leather. She could even smell a faint scent of strawberry shampoo. The ninja stroked the snake bracelet with one finger.

“Pretty kinky.”

Felicity smiled a little shakily. Sara’s golden hair cascaded like a waterfall as her crystal-blue eyes offered an invitation that Felicity could not refuse. She smiled as she arched up to meet Sara’s lips.

Sara’s kiss was soft and drew Felicity in, her fingers gripping the seated woman’s arms. Sara gently pushed Felicity’s legs apart with her knee.

“You’re beautiful, Felicity,” she whispered.

“So are you,” breathed Felicity.

Sara smiled. She caressed the side of Felicity’s face, bringing her hand down to stroke her ribs and down her thigh. Her hand slipped up under Felicity’s skirt.

Felicity moaned as Sara touched her, pressing her hand up against silken panties. Felicity pushed against her hand, feeling hot and wet. Sara rubbed her slowly, sending fiery tingles through Felicity’s groin. 

Sara’s fingers pulled down her companion’s panties and slipped inside Felicity. The other blond moaned again, gasping as Sara continued her manipulations. Felicity spread her legs wider to give Sara better access. Sara took advantage, bringing Felicity to wet, delicious orgasm.

Felicity shuddered and rested back against the chair. She gazed into Sara’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Sara’s smile was gentle as she withdrew her fingers. “So are you.”

A gleam sparked in Felicity’s eyes. She pushed up Sara’s shirt and ran her fingers along the ninja’s ribs. Sara tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Felicity traced a circle around Sara’s navel, her companion shivering. She skittered her fingers up to touch Sara’s breasts with a light touch, then slid down between her legs.

Sara whimpered as Felicity rubbed her, feeling her heat even through the pants. Sara arched her back and pushed against Felicity’s hand, her chest heaving. 

Sara gave a little cry and collapsed into Felicity’s arms. Felicity stroked her back as Sara nuzzled her neck.

“You are incredible, dear,” Sara whispered into Felicity’s ear.

“You ninjas. You’re all smoke and mirrors.” Felicity caressed Sara’s thigh.

“As long as you’re my smoke.”

Felicity’s eyes sparkled as she drew Sara into a sweet kiss.


End file.
